


Grey

by Spera_via



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Contemplation, Grey, Other, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spera_via/pseuds/Spera_via
Summary: Folly Var, now a Lord, feels very much off. So he goes and does what he does best: Wander around. Sometimes others can see our path much more clearly than we can ourselves.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Too nervous to post this to our guild's forums- since the guild is technically a Sith guild.

Since being made Lord, Folly felt off.

Odd. He wasn’t any different. Not that he could tell. 

However, he didn’t seem to be in the mood to meet up with other members of the Odacai Saarai. Be it new initiates or old friends. In fact, the times when he did stop in, he couldn’t feel his heart in socializing. He was sure the others could see his tempered mood that varied from distant to downright salty. 

And so, Folly did what he did best. He began to wander.

At first, his ship and feet were aimless. Star after star passed by as he drifted in open space. Then, he seemed to find himself in familiar places; Hoth, Balmorra, the worlds that he had intentionally skipped the ship on during his acolyte days. 

And yet… what was he searching for?

Folly stepped out of the Spaceport on Tatooine and looked around. Brow furrowed, lips turned down in a frown, he shielded his eyes from the sun. He grunted as a person ran into him.

“Hey! Watch it! We don’t have all day!” 

Folly turned slowly and gave, what looked like a scavenger, a flat look. The man cowered slightly and grumbled something that sounded like ‘or whatever’ before scurrying away. Folly rolled his eyes and turned to look over the open sand.

He could start in that direction and see where it took him. He tilted his head, considering it. He had enough water- or stims at least, to keep him going through the desert. The Force hadn’t let him down so far, he was sure it wouldn’t this time. 

Buying a speeder was a simple task. Buying extra supplies was too. After he had packed the speeder with provisions, Folly walked it to the edge of town and aimed it into the setting sun. Pulling down his goggles and lifting the protective cloth over his mouth and nose, Folly started off.

Whispers of onlookers followed him as he sped off, into the sands.

‘Must be looking for a swift end, that one.’

‘Heading into the desert with nothing but a bag- I knew Sith were crazy… I didn’t think they were /that/ crazy.’ 

‘I do not envy that one, in any case.’

The whispers faded as the small town did, the wind on the sands washing them away. Folly wiped his brow as the sun beat down on him unrelentlessly. 

And yet- on he went.

A day went by. His speeder’s engine had filled with sand and stopped working. He left it to be buried by the dunes. That wasn’t a problem- he could carry what was left. 

He camped under open skies or next to rock walls. Sat in the shade of Krayt bones or wandering Banthas when the suns were too hot. 

Still he could not find any solace. The Force was pushing at him, that he could feel, but he couldn’t make out what it wanted. Meditation didn’t help. It only made the insistent feeling grow stronger. 

The fifth day out of on the sands, Folly could see the white domes of a moisture farm tucked into a cliffside. He sighed with relief. With any luck, he’d be able to fill up his water supplies. With more than luck he’d be able to convince them for some extra food. 

He was a few meters away when a figure stepped out to meet him. His hair and beard were graying, poking out from the cloth he wore to protect his head and neck from the suns. His face was lined and tanned from his time on Tatooine. Though he was older, the man was fit. His posture, relaxed. His expression, wary. A lightsaber hung from his belt. 

“That’s far enough Sith.” 

Folly skidded to a halt and blinked in surprise. He knew that voice and he knew that weathered face. It was more tanned and wrinkled than he remembered it, but the man was the same. 

“Master Yorn?” He gasped in surprise. 

The older man blinked. “Folly Var?” He asked as Folly quickly revealed his face. He pushed the goggles on his forehead and pulled the cloth down and around his neck. The young Lord grinned at the Jedi.

“I’m still alive!” He announced, spreading his arms wide. The Jedi before him stared at him in disbelief.

“And so you are.” He stated. Folly, sensing tension, dropped his arms and shifted uncomfortably as the old man scrutinized him. “Have you gotten taller?” He said finally. Folly shifted again.

“Ah, I haven’t measured myself lately. I don’t think so.” He folded his hands behind his back and rocked onto the balls of his feet. 

The wind tossed the sand between them, ruffling the Jedi’s cloak and Folly’s own scarf.  
“You’re a Sith now, then?” The Jedi said, breaking the silence. Folly, bouncing idly, nodded.

“Newly minted Lord.” Folly dropped back down to his feet. 

Silence fell between them again as Master Yorn studied the man.

“You are different than the acolyte who came to me begging for water.” He stated. Folly didn’t respond but held the man’s gaze as the Jedi looked him over. “And on a very different path if you’ve accepted the title of Sith Lord.” 

“That’s… I…” The Chiss looked away. “My path has always been clear.” He stated before looking back at the man. “Even if it wasn’t what you had wanted for me-”

“The Jedi order would have took you in if you weren’t blinded by your fear of your overseers.” Master Yorn snapped, cutting Folly off. The young Lord stiffened.

“Master…”

 

“I am /not/ your master.”

“No. But you were once, if not officially.”

The older man deflated and touched his forehead. “I had hoped to spare you from the Sith way.” He admitted quietly. Folly shifted uncomfortably. There were so many things he could say, but saying them outloud felt a lot like admitting that he was guilty. But guilty of what?

Folly watched the man contemplate and gave him the silence he seemed to need. After a long moment, the old Jedi looked up.

“You must leave this place Folly Var.” 

Folly’s brow furrowed.

“I'm not intending on doing harm. All I'm asking for is water.”

“I helped you once because I saw redemption in you. Now I see there is no hope. Leave or I will be forced to make you.”

Folly blinked in disbelief. He remembered meeting the man on these very sands- much younger, much less prepared to face the wild. The Jedi Master had taken him in. Shared food and drink. Taught him how to meditate and clear his mind. Tried to persuade him to stay, to let the overseers believe him dead. 

All of the Jedi he had learned from did, before Folly left.

Master Yorn sighed as Folly looked past him towards the moisture farm. A new person was trudging across the sand. 

“Master?” a young woman, no older than fifteen had walked up to her Master's side. She looked between the old man and Folly before understanding flashed across her face. “A Sith!”

Folly stiffened. He felt his temper begin to boil. A piece of him wanted to shout: “No!” Defiantly. Childishly.

He pressed his lips together and crossed his arms, horrified at himself for that thought… but it was true wasn’t it? He wasn’t like the other Sith. He looked over at the Jedi Master, questions burning in his eyes.

But Master Yorn’s face was already hardening and Folly could see any love he had had for the wayward Acolyte was gone. All Folly was now, was just another Sith.

“I will not ask again, Folly Var.” Master Yorn stated calmly. His hand drifted to his lightsaber. A casual motion. A threatening one. 

“I haven't done anything to earn this.” Folly stated stubbornly. The padawan ignited her saber. 

“You are a Sith!” she declared. “Your corruption is enough.” 

Folly felt his temper rise. He gritted his teeth before rolling his eyes so hard his shoulders slumped and his head rolled too.

“Oh yes.” He replied sarcastically. “Because you know everything about me.”

She took the bait. 

“I know enough! I know Sith will do anything for power! I have seen the corruption of the dark side.”

“Of course.” Folly responded acerbically, “You and your many years on the field.”

The padawan opened her mouth to argue back, but was cut off by her master.

“Enough.” He stepped in front of his padawan. “Leave Folly.” 

Folly hesitated, rooted in indecision. The padawan snarled behind her master. 

“I am not what you think.” Folly said quietly. He gritted his teeth and stared at the man before him defiantly. “I am not what you think!” 

The padawan scoffed in disbelief and used the force to push herself over her master. She landed in the sand before Folly, saber hissing in her hands. 

“Don’t try to sway us with your silver-tongued words. You are Sith and therefore need to be struck down before you spread the dark side further!” She didn’t give Folly, nor Master Yorn, time to respond, but leapt at,the young Lord with saber high above her head.

Without thinking, Folly brought up a deflective barrier before him. The padawan, not expecting it, smashed into it and crumpled into the sand. He barely had time to look to her to see if she were still alive, when something bigger and heavier smashed against his barrier, shattering it and sending him head over heels. Dust and sand washed over him as he landed. 

“My padawan was foolish. I am not. Brace yourself Lord Var.” 

The green lightsaber in the old man’s hand hissed as Folly pushed himself to his feet. He was surprised at the vicious side of him that wanted to strike the man down. He pushed it back. 

“I do not want to fight.” He stated.

“You forfeited your choice when you refused to leave this place.” Master Yorn jumped at Folly again, who ignited his own saber in just enough time to catch his opponent’s blade.

Folly ducked out from under the Jedi’s weight and spun around behind him. He sent a Force wave, attempting to knock the man over. Master Yorn cut through it easily and charged again. Folly danced out of the way and reached out towards the man. Using the Force, he picked the Master off his feet and tossed him away. 

Knowing he had only a short amount of time before Master Yorn would pick himself up, Folly sprinted to the young padawan on the ground and reached out with the Force.

Good. She was still breathing, no major injuries. She would be al- 

He was thrown backwards again. 

It was then, as he picked himself up from sand for a second time, that Folly realized the time for words was over. /Don’t fight Darths/ echoed through his mind. Sure, this man wasn’t a Darth, but he had the same ranking in the Jedi Order.

Folly spat sand out of his mouth and ignited his saber again. 

If he… if he could make it to the mountains behind the Jedi, then he could ambush him. No… no. Lose him. He could find water someplace else.

Folly sped towards the man, sending his lightsaber spinning at him. The Jedi dodged to the side as the blade twirled in the air before jumping back to Folly’s hand. Folly heard the man move behind him, but was too slow to block the saber to his back.

He hissed in pain, smelling burned flesh, and rolled away. This time, instead of attacking, Folly sprinted away from the Jedi and towards the mountain. The Jedi used the Force, pushing himself off the ground and sailing through the air. He landed on Folly, taking them both down and forcing the young Lord to eat a mouthful of sand. 

Folly rolled away, just missing the green saber burying itself where his head had been. The sand turned to glass from the heat of the blade. 

Master Yorn shielded his eyes as Folly sent a blow of the Force into the ground spraying sand over the Jedi. When Master Yorn had brushed the sand off of his face, he saw Folly speeding away, again.

“Not this time.” The Jedi growled. He sprinted after the Lord who was now vanishing into the rocky cliffs. 

It didn't take long for Master Yorn to follow the pull of the Force towards Folly. The young Lord was wandering through the tunnels. Master Yorn, concealed behind a cluster of boulders, felt himself smile. 

That hadn't changed. He remembered Folly getting lost in the sands and having to go find him. How he had found the acolyte halfway into the mouth of a Sarlacc. How Folly had laid in the sand laughing as Yorn glowered at him. “You should not try to throw your life away so quickly.” The acolyte held up the bag he had pulled from the yawning mouth. Yorn couldn't help but laugh then too. 

Yorn ran a hand over his face. How could he have let the boy go back to Korriban?

At least now… at least he would die at the hands of someone who had cared for him. 

With a cry, the Master jumped from his hiding place, shoving the Lord into the wall of the tunnel. Folly cried out as he hit the stone wall and crumpled to the floor. 

The glow of the green saber cut through the dust. Folly shook his head, trying to stop his ears from ringing. He pushed himself to his feet. The cavern was wide- stalactites hung from the ceiling. If he could…

He yelped as he was yanked off his feet. The green blade came closer. Folly could make out the grim expression on the Jedi’s face. He looked around, the blood rushing to his head making thinking hard. He sent a wave of the Force towards the man.

In order to block it, Yorn dropped the Lord. Folly scrambled to his feet. He looked around. His plan… might just work. Or he could just, give in and kill the old man.

No. That would be a waste. He would stick to the plan.

He sent another blast towards the Jedi who deflected it. The errant Force wave struck the wall. The stalactites rattled above them. Folly smirked up at them before he felt something heavy hit him in the chest and send him against the wall again. 

He groaned when he hit the ground and looked up to see the Jedi staring down at him.

Folly pushed himself to his feet, slightly surprised that Yorn would let him do that.

The two looked at each other, and Yorn opened his mouth as if to speak. 

But he closed it and shook his head. Folly ignited his saber, preparing for the oncoming attack.

Yorn did not disappoint. He leapt again at Folly who caught the Jedi’s blade on his silver one. The young Lord used the man’s momentum to turn and throw the older man against the wall of the tunnel. The Jedi used the Force to hit the wall, that impact lessening his own. 

That was the last straw. A resounding crack echoed around them. A pause. 

Then, as if replicating the falling Chandelier from Folly’s memories, the stalactites dropped. Both men cried out and sprinted for the exit. Master Yorn was fast, but Folly was faster. 

The Lord sprinted past the Jedi. He was almost at the mouth of the cavern when something made him turn. On the ground, face down, was the Master Yorn.

Folly hesitated. He could leave him. Or he could… show he was different. He ran forward and rolled the man onto his back. Quickly, Folly hooked his arms under the Jedi’s and quickly dragged him from the collapsing tunnel.

Folly stopped moving just as the tunnel caved behind him. Aching, he collapsed, groaning as the burn on his back touched the ground. He took a deep breath before pushing himself onto his knees. 

When Yorn awoke he found his head bandaged and Folly nowhere to be found. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to his feet. 

The mouth of the tunnel was nearby. He could see the fragile light of the morning peering through. 

It didn't take long for Yorn to make it back to the moisture farm. His padawan had rushed forward to greet him, demanding him to tell her what had happened. 

Yorn let her guide him into the underground house, not hearing the words being spoken to him. 

Folly had not given into the Dark Side, not really. Had not killed him or his padawan. Could it be he wasn't really Sith?

It was something to meditate on, to be sure.


End file.
